


You Know, the World Could Always Use More Heroes

by sisterawesomeness



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Doomfist, Explosions, Gen, Museum destruction, Overwatch short, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisterawesomeness/pseuds/sisterawesomeness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny was just enjoying the Overwatch museum with her little brother when something amazing and terrifying happens. Can she stand up and help the heroes they admire so much? (Part 1 of a longer story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enjoying the Exhibit?

**Author's Note:**

> **As if I need another freaking story. But Overwatch has officially consumed my life and created this baby. I own nothing but my OC Benny.**

"Conflict. As the world teetered on the brink of anarchy a new hope arose. An elite international task force charged with ending the war and restoring liberty to all nations. Overwatch. Soldiers. Scientists. Adventurers. Oddities. Guardians who secured global piece for a generation. Under its steadfast protection the world recovered. And today though its watch has ended its souring ideals of freedom and equality will never be forgotten," the last of the images faded out with the voice and only showed the Overwatch logo on the holoscreen.

"That was so cool," a young boy with blue eyes, brownish hair, a green cast, and a Reinhardt t-shirt stated. "In that one battle they had Soundquake. Remember he has like chest missiles." He followed a young woman with darker hair, green eyes, purple glasses, and a pink tank top as they walked toward the other exhibits. He made noises like the sound of missiles firing. "So which one's your favorite? Mine's Fusionator… No, no, no. Tracer. Yeah Tracer! She's like, 'Cheers Love, the cavalry's here.'" He made a stance and a noise as he did so before he acted like he was firing her weapons and added 'pew pew' noises.

"Hm," she thought a moment. "Not sure Chris. I think they're all kinda awesome."

"You're right," then he got distracted. "Whoa," he walked over and nearly plastered himself to the case of the Doomfist gauntlet exhibit.

"Off the glass," she lightly told him and pulled him back so he wasn't touching it. He didn't seem bothered in the slightest.

"That's Doomfists's gauntlet. Oh man, they said he could level a skyscraper." He turned to her. "And remember Benny, he was all fighting and Winston beat him. And was like, 'Primal Punch!'" he acted it out.

She chuckled. "I remember all right." They watched the holovids all the time. It was somewhat of a shame the organization didn't exist anymore. All those heroes were so epic. "So where you wanna eat after this?"

"I don't know," he acted like he was powering up and blasting something. Only instead of just his sound effects there was another noise. Like an explosion going off somewhere. It was enough to rock the museum. They looked at one another as another sound occurred and the whole building shook. People started running off and they looked up to see…

A giant figure come crashing through the overhead window! The being landed not two feet away from them. Another figure seemed to repel away from it and onto a nearby ledge before she started firing. The siblings were shocked when none other than Winston got up and briefly looked around. He let out a growl as he was being shot in the back before he took note of them and placed himself in between them and the fire.

He seemed to put on a brave face as he kept blocking them from harm and even bothered to fix his glasses. He then looked right at them and spoke. "Ha, enjoying the exhibit?" he asked.


	2. Cavalry's Here

They could only look at him with probably the dumbest looks on their faces. He then kept growling and letting out noises of pain as he continued to be shot. "Alright," he gently took one of his giant hands and pushed them backward. "Playtime's over. Get to cover."

Benny didn't need to be told twice as she snatched up her brother and ran to find somewhere safe. Winston went to go after Widowmaker as she kept firing on him. But quickly got distracted as Reaper appeared out of a puff of smoke and harshly laughed before he started firing away as well. Widowmaker saw her comrade had things under control as she looked at the gauntlet. "There you are," she smiled.

There was a slight noise as Tracer appeared next to her. "Psst, what you lookin' at?" she asked. Widowmaker immediately launched herself away as she started firing. Tracer bolted around and laughed as she pulled out her own weapons. They flung around in the air as Reaper and Winston had their own battle. Sometimes one of them even jumped on top of the exhibits.

Benny carefully moved her brother behind another spot for better cover. Just as Winston launched himself into the air at the two. Reaper started lobbing bombs and Tracer called out, "Winston!" He opened his hand and she zoomed into it before he tossed her toward their enemies. She kept zooming and dodging as she fired at them. They never let up as Reaper dropped his weapons and grabbed new ones. "Die, die."

All the while the security guard had no idea what was happening.

"Yes," Reaper said as shadow nearly engulfed him. Winston did his best to cover himself as the assassin laughed menacingly and started firing at nearly impossible speeds in all directions. One shot managed to catch Tracer in her chronal accelerator. She retracted her weapons and managed to flip to cover.

She redeployed her weapons but her accelerator went dark and so did her guns. It was then she noticed the two siblings. Looking at her with concern. "Uh… Don't worry loves, cavalry's here," she tried to assure them. Even if the look on her face wasn't that convincing.

Chris smiled and lightly gasped with awe as Benny gave her a skeptical look.

Meanwhile Reaper was still going at it as Winston tried desperately to charge him. But when he managed to reach him he turned into a puff of smoke and Winston landed harshly on the ground. His glasses went flying off of his face.

"Come on big guy," Tracer said. "Get up."

Widowmaker shot out the case and began walking toward the gauntlet. Alarms finally went off as the siblings looked. Chris gasped and looked to his sister. "Oh no." They looked back to Tracer not knowing what to do.

Reaper rematerialized and began walking toward Winston as the ape fought to get back up to his feet. The cloaked figure took aim. But not before he noticed the glasses on the floor. And harshly crunched them under his boot.


	3. That Was Awesome!

That seemed to be a big mistake because as soon as he did so Winston's eyes took on a red hue, as did the rest of him, and he flew into a rage. He got right up into his face and let out a deep growl as he swiped at him. Widowmaker noticed this and took her attention away from the gauntlet. It was then Tracer's accelerator came back online. "Yeah!" she cheered before she bolted back into the fighting.

Benny seemed to take a moment to consider everything. She looked at her brother and put a hand on his shoulder. "Stay right here," she told him.

Reaper tried to get Tracer but she was too fast for him and a raging Winston was a good distraction. Widowmaker stopped firing long enough to turn back toward the gauntlet… Only to be confused to find it gone. Benny hid behind the base of the case and held it to herself.

Tracer managed to keep Reaper distracted long enough for Winston to get behind him and grab him. He flipped with him and harshly pounded him into the floor. But when he tried again the assassin disappeared in smoke.

Widowmaker peered around for the gauntlet and that caught Chris's attention. One more foot and surely she'd see his sister. "Watch out!" he called. The female assassin turned towards him and put on her infrared but didn't get the chance to act.

"Hey!" Benny called out and she turned. Only for Benny to punch her with the gauntlet. It sent her flying through cases where she landed hard a good distance across the museum. Benny fell back harshly and looked as the gauntlet let out little sparks and came off of her hand and fell to the floor. Widowmaker got back to her feet but before she could do anything Winston was there nearly in her face growling with rage.

She fired on him only for Tracer to come zipping by and grab at her weapon. She blinked and kicked the weapon out of the assassin's hands and it went flying into the air before she zoomed again and caught it. She fired at the other woman who flipped and used her grapple to get out of there. Reaper grabbed onto it as well and launched bombs on their way out to deter them.

Winston didn't seem to care in the slightest as he used his pack to jump after them. Launching himself out of the building. Tracer started to leave as well but then seemed to pause and stopped for a moment. She turned back to the siblings.

She gave them a soft smile as Benny tried to return it and held up the now busted gauntlet. Chris stood right behind her. Tracer took it back and looked at them. "You know, the world could always use more heroes." She gave them one final nod and a small salute before she blinked over to the case and put the gauntlet back inside. Before she blinked following the path the others had gone… And vanished from sight.

The two of them stood there for a moment… Comprehending what they had just seen and what had happened. Benny gave a light smile before being startled by Chris. "Yeah!" he called out. "That was awesome," he told her before hugging her waist.

She hugged him back and neither noticed the screen behind them had turned on and revealed all of the Overwatch members. "It… Was epic," she ruffled his hair and they looked back up to where their heroes had disappeared.


End file.
